User blog:Raizza Shimono/Editing/Characters
Hey there, editors! This page is for information and concerns about anything relating to the character pages ''here on the Wiki. Here are some things you might ask or wonder about when making and/or editing character pages here on the Wiki. Updates and Revisions Hey guys! I know How hard it must be to keep going to Template:Color Code and always have to type Ittoki Otoya every time you want to specify the said character's color, so I made up this new template to help you with that! Template:CharaCol is that template! Go to User blog:Raizza Shimono/Editing/Characters#Templates Used to see how it works. -- User:Raizza Shimono | August 8th 2012 First and foremost, the basic skeleton or layout of a character page. There are two types, one for the major characters, and one for the minor characters. Major Characters Example: 'Ittoki Otoya' First is a paragraph regarding the person most basic information: Official Romanized Surname and Given Name (kanji, Hepburn romanization* in Surname Given name format) is a student of school, sorted into class. He is voiced by Voice Actor (kanji, Hepburn romanization* in Surname Given name format). Example: Ittoki Otoya (一十木 音也, Ittoki Otoya) is a student of Saotome Gakuen, sorted into A Class. He is voiced by Takuma Terashima (寺島 拓篤, Terashima Takuma). ---- Second is the all-important template. Each character has a specific color attributed to them, but they're not always specific colors, such as Cecil's color, which cannot be really called ''green because it is more of a shade of olive. Therefore, for the sake of uniformity, colors for templates are hex triplets (example: #FFFFFF) taken from colors used in the official Japanese website. For the list of hex triplets for each character, refer to the Template:Color Code. If a character does not have an assigned color, use the Default. For major characters use the Template:Character/WithProfile. This is different from the mother template Template:Character because most - if not all - major character have a game profile, something minor characters do not. The first mentioned template has a slot for that game profile. The spot where The athlete who is tolerant with innocence. The bright and genial youth. is written is the slot that is unavailable in minor characters' templates. If you use this template and not fill up that spot, it'll look weird with an empty space, so yeah. http://i1126.photobucket.com/albums/l602/SugoiShuuya/templatesample_zpsd9897eef.png *'Game profile' should be in italics. First game profile (from the and Repeat games) followed by profile in Debut profile. *'Kanji' slot will be following the kanji (hiragana) format Kanji （Hiragana） Example used ([[Ittoki Otoya]]): 一十木 音也 （いっとき おとや） *'Romaji' slot will follow the official romanization with the Hepburn romanization in parentheses. Official Romanization (Hepburn Romanization) Example used ([[Kurusu Syo]]): Kurusu Syo (Kurusu Shou) *'Age' - just the number; Original first, then Fandisk, then Debut/All Star *'Birthday' *'Horoscope' *'Height' - in centimeters or whatever unit stated on the official site *'Weight' - in kilograms or whatever unit stated on the official site *'Gender' *'Blood Type' *'Relatives' *'Class' - class logo (there is a template for that already, for ease. Template:Class is the template, just specify which class (A Class or S Class. If unsorted, then state Saotome Academy. *'Specialty' - instrument/specialty stated on official profile on site *'Track' - idol or composer *'Roommate' *'Original' - either playable (as in, has a route), not playable (no route but appears), or not available (no route, no appearance) *'Fandisk' - either playable (as in, has a route), not playable (no route but appears), or not available (no route, no appearance) *'Music' - either playable (as in, has a route), not playable (no route but appears), or not available (no route, no appearance) *'Debut' - either playable (as in, has a route), not playable (no route but appears), or not available (no route, no appearance) *'All Star' - either playable (as in, has a route), not playable (no route but appears), or not available (no route, no appearance) *'Music 2' - either playable (as in, has a route), not playable (no route but appears), or not available (no route, no appearance) *'Songs' - just a number, including all official duet and group songs *'Units' - be it a duet or not, state here. Use first names unless the character has not been mentioned before. *'Anime Debut' - Season ?: Episode ? *'Game Debut' - state appearance on his route before other people's routes *'Manga Debut' - Volume?: Chapter ? *'Seiyuu' - Name (name in kanji) ---- After the template (whew, that was long!) comes the Appearance, History and Plot. The Plot should separated into three sections: Game, Anime, and Manga. The Game section has a specific subsection for every game the character appears in. For Anime, one per season that the character appears in. For the plot, I would rather prefer it if you would simply summarize the route instead of posting a month-by-month summary. After Plot comes Relationships. Start with the heroine, then the roommate, then classmates, then teacher then the rest of the cast. If there is a significant character not part of the school (for example, Syo's twin brother Kaoru, then he/she comes before the rest of the cast. Game Appearance section will be made simpler for ease, so don't bother about that yet. Trivia. Self explanatory. Minor Characters Essentially the same as the major character's page, except the template used is Template:Character. They also have their specific color, so refer to Template:Color Code. Templates Used Template:Character 　↳ if the character has a game profile: Template:Character/WithProfile 　↳ if the character does not have a game profile: Template:Character Template:Color Code 　↳ reference for what color to use per character Template:CharaCol 　↳ to make linking characters with their respective colors easier HOW TO USE: What to type: , and then instead of typing the hex code (#XXXXXX) for the colors, simply use this template. Example: Ittoki Otoya gives you Ittoki Otoya. Questions None as of date, but feel free to leave a question/comment here or message me. . Category:Blog posts